


7 ate 9

by Alaxamber



Series: 7ate9 punishment [1]
Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Betaed, Digital Art, M/M, NSFW Art, Protection, Punishment, Rimming, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:00:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27083764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alaxamber/pseuds/Alaxamber
Summary: Shameless smut.Boxman decided to attack the plaza, causing the company to fall behind on orders. Punishment follows in the form of 10 spanks, but when he deserves an extra 10, can Venomous stop himself from making the perfect dad joke?
Relationships: Lord Boxman/Professor Venomous (OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes)
Series: 7ate9 punishment [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2014945
Comments: 3
Kudos: 33





	7 ate 9

"Did you lose us another account today?" Venomous’ voice was a low hiss as he looked over at his partner. Boxman was bent at the waist with his entire upper body lying flat on the white desktop, causing his black pants to pull up slightly and exposing the Boxmore brand socks hidden in his polished dress shoes that barely touched the floor. He sat close in his chair at the same desk, trying his best to keep his voice level and firm. The sight of his partner bent in almost anyway, never failed to put a bit of heat behind his gaze and throatiness to his voice.

"Y-yeah I did PV," The slap to his rear was swift and sharp. Venomous made sure the slap was in a slightly more tender area to insure he felt it through his pants, causing the short male to jerk upward but let his straining teeth and throat contain the whimper.

"Why was that Boxman?" His tone was flat and disinterested. He lounged in his chair wearing a bored expression, but his flushed cheeks gave away the secret heat building inside of him.

"Be-because I burnt the muf-" his reply was cut off with another sharp slap on one cheek. 

"Boxy. Try again." His hand slowly stroked the area just below the crease of his ass. His thumb and fingers grabbed a good handful of the clothed flesh.

"I-I attacked the plaza…" Boxman admitted his head dropped onto the white desk. His voice was soft. 

"Good boy Boxy," Venomous said softly his hand moved from the already sore ass to his partner's lower back. "And?"

"I used the next shipment to Cosma." He found himself admitting before his partner could pull his hand back and slap again. 

"Yes, you did Boxy. So how many do you think you deserve for that? And how many for all the ass-kissing I will have to do to get Cosma back on our side?" His hand trailed well manicured nails over the cheek asking the question. 

"T-ten… and… rimming." His voice was soft as his hips bucked back into the nails allowing the hand another grope.

"I agree to ten." His hand slid away; a smirk curled his lips as he watched the hips twitch against the side of his desk. "And I will agree to the second, only if you will do it during a meeting." Venomous' breath came in quick pants and his cheeks flushed a deeper shade of lilac. 

"You want me to rim you during a meeting?" Boxman's voice squeaked as he looked back and over his shoulder.

"Be happy I just want to make you a chair," Venomous warned before his hand pulled back and it snapped forward again, getting a spot that caused Boxman to cry out and rock forward. "And not have you be my entire desk, able to keep you on my dick while I’m on the phone.” As he spoke, he could feel his pants tighten.

"Ready to count?" His voice was dripping with anticipation as he pulled his hand away from the slacks pulled tight around Boxman’s ass. 

"Ye-" slow stealing breath. That was his consent he had been waiting for. Only once before did Boxman say 'stop' after this long sobering breath. 

"Yes, I am ready PV."

 _Slap '_ One'

 _Slap_ 'two _’_

Boxman gasped and opened his legs "Ven, please, pull them down…" his voice was little more than a whimper.

The purple male compiled and stood. He walked behind the short male, taking a moment to enjoy the view from this angle before unclipping the suspenders and tossing them up to his shoulders. With a smooth motion, Venomous slid down the slacks and boxers down around his partner’s ankles, exposing the already reddening cheeks. A smile pulled at his lips as he surveyed the scene; Boxman bent over the desk, his ass and slit spread slightly, and though he was dry now, it wouldn’t be long before his legs would be dripping wet. 

_Slap_ 'th-three'

 _Slap_ 'fo-ah-or'

Both words were interrupted with gasps and grunts as he made sure each cheek received equal attention. He loved the way his partner's ass moved with each slap, the way it would slowly blossom red over the area; his fairly green skin turning a darker shade and looking lovely. 

_Slap_ 'F-fiv-ve'

 _Slap_ 'six'

Six brought forth a gasp from both men. Venomous had been watching the slit, waiting for that first moment when his partner's cock would push free, and with the sixth it did. The slit opened and small rivulets of slick began to slip down his thighs. The soft sound of scratching could be heard as Boxman clenched his thighs. 

"You are doing good Boxy." His voice was close to coo as he ran his left hand over the warm reddish area. "You made it to six this time, do I need to stop?" 

"N-No" he whimpered and shook his head. Ven didn't have to look at him to know he already had tears in his eyes. "F-four more."

"Good Boy." He praised the other male again and squeezed both cheeks digging his blunt but still sharp-edged nails into his hips and scraped, enjoying both the white-to-red lines that appeared over the spanked areas and how Boxy whimpered and moaned at the feeling. 

He pulled his hand back and felt Boxman tense. He wouldn't correct him, he knew tensing would make it hurt more. 

_Slap 's-sevven'_ the middle of the word was drawn out, and nearly covered the sound of scraping again. 

_Slap_ 'eh-heh-ight.' His cock twitched, sliding its way further out of the slit and down between his thick thighs. 

Venomous swallowed and checked that he had not let any of the extra saliva dribble down his chin. He loved when his partner forgot himself; he loved the way the fat cock would smear not only precum over everything, but the salty-sweet of his slick. This always had Venomous licking his lips at the thought. His hands itched to collect the cock and swallow it down, or to lick the slick wet area it protruded from.

 _Slap_ 'niine' His back arched upward and another loud scratch could be heard. His voice was thick, and Venomous knew not to chuckle. They might have been partners now for well over a year now but the short male had very vanilla encounters beforehand. Both found it shocking how well he could take punishment, and how reactive he was. Neither had explored more than some handcuffs and spanking, but Venomous had been working on getting Boxy to take a business call while doing something. Boxy did _not_ like laughter during their encounters, the short male hated any type of mocking or degradation. 

_Slap_ 't-tennnn' his thighs squeezed again, more precum dribbled from the cock stuck between his thighs. Another long scratch emanated from the desk. His ass was only a soft red, most of the slaps were well placed and not in the same spot; more slick had seeped and caused his cock to shine from the sticky wet coating. Soft gasps and moans came from the heavily breathing male.

"Are you scratching my desk again?" Venomous’ voice was low as he stepped forward and pressed his groin against the hot wet rear. He leaned over Boxman's back and whispered as a soft moan as he rutted once at the cock with his own hardness. "Look at those scratches, Boxy. Tsk tsk." He chuckled and ran his nose along with his partner's metal ear. "I count at least ten more. Can you-" he pressed himself more fully onto him rutting again letting a lewd grunt interrupt him, "Can you handle **ten** more, Boxy?" 

Boxman moaned again and pressed his hips back, keeping his thighs tight to make sure his cock did not slip up to where it wanted to be seated. "I don't think so…" his voice dripped with a mix of pain and pleasure as he turned to try and look over at Venomous. Tear tracks were still wet on his cheeks, his nose and cheeks were bright red and his face covered in a sheen of sweat. 

"Why, sweet Boxy?" He asked as he rutted against his ass again. The voice was whispery and ended in a groan. 

He ran his hands along his partner's sides, slipping up under the dress shirt and enjoying the twitch from a few ticklish spots. "PV, I don't th-heh-" a moan caught his words as Venomous ground his still pants covered members against the slick wet cock and thighs. "I wanna cum…" the pinned male admitted and bit his lip. His eye trying to look back at the other male. "You gave me my ten…"

A smirk now curled Venomous’ lips, "Oh?" He rutted once more and kissed his partner on the rim of his bio-metal ear. "You really deserve ten more, but I suppose I will let you cum." His smirk had pulled into a mock sinister grin as he stood. 

His hands moved over Boxman's hips and pressed his nails against the heated flesh, then slid back to open the cheeks making sure his nails bit the flesh. His right hand left the mound of flesh and fumbled in the pocket of his lab coat until he sat a condom on the desk next to a small plastic bottle of lube. They never seemed to use the latter, but better to have it. He could feel a shiver go through the male on the desk at each quiet sound of the items against the top of his desk. 

"Let me prepare you." 

Another whimper and he could see more slick dripping from the split where the cock emerged. He traced a finger along the thick vein under the cock, the sensation causing Boxman to moan and squeeze his thighs again. 

But he did not collect the slick until he reached the base, and with a soft press, he pushed the tip of his finger into the opening. Grunts and low moans accompanied more thigh rubbing, slick seeped out in more rivulets. He left the entrance to push the finger up and into the small ring of muscles. His own moan at the warm heat matched the one given by his partner, he pushed until the finger was seated deeply in one go. 

_Slap_ "PV!" The gasp and cry were delicious, so much so he found his hips giving an involuntarily jerk forward at the lewd sound. 

"My name isn't a number." He remarked and pulled his finger out slowly making sure to rotate, beginning the stretch of the outer ring. Just as the tip began to press back into the pucker-

 _Slap_ "One!" 

"Good boy," his voice purred and pushed back in, working the muscles again. 

_Slap "t-teh-wo"_ his voice was wheezing again and his hips bucked away from the slap. 

_Slap_ "t-threee" the 'e' came as a whine as he pulled his finger out, then used his middle finger to collect more slick. Once the rest of his hand was wet he slipped it back up and began again, slowly pushing two within. He could feel the muscles begin to tense as pulled back his hand. 

"You will make yourself uncomfortable, be a good boy, and take a slow breath." He left his hand suspended, and began to work the slicked fingers, "Focus on the fingers, what they are doing. Do not think about the spanks until they happen, but you will have to repeat if you forget what number you are on." He pushed both digits within as far as he could. Scissoring them widely seeking, searching. A low moan began again as he started to release his tension once more. 

"Good boy, Boxy."

 _Slap "_ F-Fuh- or" the voice was a near croak.

Venomous looked at the poor left cheek, the side receiving the bulk of the slaps, the pretty red that pulsed below the skin caused a rush of heat over him. His hand scraped nails across the tender flesh again. Licking his lips as Boxman whimpered and tried to breathe. Venomous gave him a moment, as he pushed his fingers in before dragging them out, searching until the male cried out louder. His thighs clenched once more and he rocked back pushing the finger down on the spot harder. 

_Slap "fuh!" The word gasped._

_"_ Fuh? Four?" He offered there was a slow deep purr to his voice. 

"Nuh- No." Boxman was quick to reply as he arched his hips up only to push himself back down. " Geh- Five." 

"Such a good boy, Boxy!" He cooed and pushed his fingers in the rhythm his partner liked, giving him the quick thrusts against the bundle of nerves.

"Puh-PV…" his breath came in quicker pants. "I wanna…" his partner begged louder. 

He left one finger against his prostate and pulled his hand back. 

_Slap_ his fingers switched in a quick motion "Siggshit" 

"Siggshit," Venomous chuckled, "Sounds like you sneezed." His voice was a soft hiss. "Should we start again?"

"No." Boxman gasped his muscles clenched and fluttered around the pressing finger. "Six. That was six."

"Perfect Boxy." He complimented. Pulling his hand back, Venomous took his time undoing to the front of his pants, the sound of his zipper just barely audible over the panting from the male. The fingers inside slowly scissored, pulling at the hole and stretching it more. "Are you going to cum from this?” 

"No…." The voice whined and he huffed a breath, he began to speak but-

 _Slap_ "Sev-" _Slap_ "-ggh-" _Slap_ "-iiiiiine" 

The cry in the middle of the last number was drawn out as Boxman pushed against the fingers that tapped within. Each slap had a finger press, and on the last Boxman's body clenched; new moisture came from his slit, cum spouted from the twitching wet mess of a dick between his legs. 

"Oh Boxy… your seven, eight, nine. " It took all in him not to laugh at the sentence. His jaw twitched and he let his hand settle on the sensitive nearly bruised flesh. He pulled his fingers free from the loosened hole and pulled a wet wipe from a small pack to wipe his hand clean. He used the long moment of cleaning himself to press his unwrapped dicks firmly against the slowly retreating cock of his partner. His twin cocks slid around in the mess left by the slick that the slit produced and he could feel the slowly retreating member of his partner twitch. "I will have to restart the count Boxy." Once his hand was clean he grabbed the protection. One hand-applied it while the other pressed to collect as much slick as he could from the worn slit. 

"Ngh…" Boxy whimpered and shivered his body hot. "My ass is on fire…." He managed as he felt the blunt tip of one of Venomous' cocks the other bumped above ready to slide bare between the cheeks.

"Not this side." Venomous traced a finger over the neglected right cheek, it looked pale and barely smacked, no color painted it like the left. "You have this side." 

_Slap_ "Oh-cob" Boxman jerked upward and jutted back pushing the covered tip into him. "One." He added through clenched teeth. 

_Slap_ "Two- Cob fucking. Two" Boxman jerked and Venomous slipped further in. He let out a hiss as he used his tingling left hand to push the bruised cheek against his free second cock. 

_Slap_ "threeee" This number came out as almost a sob. Venomous was halfway seated and already felt like his balls were nearly inside of him. He rocked a few tips rubbing a thumb over the top side of his cock. 

_Slap "f-four."_ Another sobbed number. Venomous noticed his cheek was bruising a bit quicker with these smacks. 

He pressed further until he was seated as deeply as he could. "Good boy Boxy." His top cock was a pretty shade of lilac between the reddened cheeks. Onside already turning a shade of purple, the other cheek beginning was beginning to blossom as well. 

_Slap_ "Five," This came through as a whimper.

"Boxy, you're so very tight," Venomous moaned and rocked into the shorter body. "Yesss." his voice hissed out his pleasure as he pulled just partly and rushed back grinding in. 

_Slap "_ six, fuck, Venomous… I can feel it again…" 

He pulled back and snapped forward. _Slap_

"Seven, seven seven…. " Boxman whimpered, sounding like his brain had begun to misfire. His body was shaking, and could feel his tip emerging, bumping into Venomous' external testes. 

"Oh, Boxy so good. Proud of you," he had begun to babble the wait until the other male called out ten seemed too long. "Keep counting…"

 _Slap "_ Oh Cob… eight. Fuck eight….. " Boxman moaned and rocked with the rhythm, grunting as his cock spread his slit again, but he kept his legs pressed firmly together, holding the cock in place.

 _Slap_ "Nine" A whisper this time; his body rocking with the slow shallow thrusts like he was looking for a spot. Venomous’ upper cock was still tucked between the bruised cheeks rubbing and spreading more pre-cum. 

Gasps were exchanged between them as Venomous rested his hand on Boxy’s hip, not moving for the next slap. He dug his nails into Boxman's ass, making sure to dig each time he pulled out and pushed back he could feel the full again cock between his thighs and Boxman. 

After a few hurried thrusts, he stopped, pushing himself against the bundle and both hands slapped at the tender cheeks. Boxman let out a yell that both sounded like ' ten and eleven' and he could feel the internal muscles clench milking his cock within. 

Both cocks erupted at the sensation; the inserted one filled the latex sleeve inside his partner, while the one rubbing between the abused cheeks coated the bottom of the dress shirt. "Fucking Cob, Boxy. That was amazing. You are such a good boy.” He rocked and felt the still hard cock between them, causing a soft frown to form on his lips. "You deserve to get off again. How would you like it, Boxy love?" He could feel his members softening and pulled it free to dispose of the latex and mess. 

"Cob my ass cheeks hurt." Boxman gasped as he was let alone for a few moments. He finally let his slick and cum marked thighs open so his cock could fill to the fullest and much more comfortable position. 

After a quick wipe down, Venomous placed a cool cloth on the very reddened cheeks, causing Boxman to let out a gasp and shiver. “Would you like me to drink you?” He asked, rubbing the cool wipe over the bruised and tender flesh.

"Ye-yeah" Boxman agreed, though the sound was muffled as he buried his face in his hands. Spanked, fucked, and painted with cum, his partner was still shy about getting a blowjob.

With ease, he turned the male around on the desk, looking over the round form with a smile. Boxman's shirt was wrinkled and his neck buttons were undone, exposing a wide column of throat, wet with sweat and flushed with heat. His face was red, his green hair askew and stuck at both temples with sweat. His mouth hung open as he drew in panting breaths. Then, there was the girthy cock that stood at attention between his thick thighs. Venomous groaned at the sight, making sure to take in every soft roll, the way his cock pressed into his belly, and how during each deep inhalation, the hidden muscles under the padding showed through.

Venomous moved forward and with quick ease opened the shirt, the buttons slipping free with practiced fingers. With a smile on his lips, he slid his hands down Boxman’s hips and under his tender cheeks, sliding him up the desk and setting him onto its top so he could lower his face onto the waiting cock. Slurping down the length with a lewd sound, both of his hands still tingling from the spanking found pebbled nipples. Both giving a firm squeeze as he bobbed his head quickly and deeply on the neglected member, not caring that the fast movements caused extra spit to run from his mouth, or that his lab coat and black shirt were now marked with his slick and cum mix from Boxman's thighs. 

His throat massaged the tip while his long tongue twisted around the length. He let out loud moans around the cock, knowing his husband loved the sounds. The hand in his hair told him he was getting close. As the talons dug into his scalp and clenched his hair tightly, he timed each squeeze of hair with a pinch of nipples. 

"Fuck fuck fuck." The montage of words escaped the short male as he pulled and pushed the head in his lap in a mock of the rhythm he had been fucked in.

But it was only a few more deep thrusts before he was pulling even tighter on Venomous’ hair. "Drink drink…." He whined before thrusting himself deeper inside and filling his partners throat.

Soft licks left the slowly retreating cock back into its sheath, licking away any extra bit as he kept his lips close to the slit. Once it had retreated fully, he made to stand licking once over the slit collecting a bit more of the sweat and slick mixture before rising to his full height. 

"And not to worry, Boxy love. Cosma has already agreed to a discount instead of a discontinue." Venomous made sure his members were shoved back into his pants before he reached for another wet wipe and began to clean his partner. 

Boxman had laid back on the desk after cumming, his chest heaved in slow filling breaths. "Oh well, that's good. So I won't be able to sit tomorrow for a 10% discount…. " while the reply sounded annoyed, there was a smile tugging at the words. 

"Yes, sounds about right" Venomous chuckled as he tossed the wipe into the bin and grabbed another, continuing to clean. 

"Also… did you make a seven ate nine joke?" Boxman asked through a bout of giggles that seemed to overtake him. 

"Cob… I don't think I could have forgiven myself if I hadn't said it." He chuckled and smiled up at his partner. Once Boxman’s thighs were clean, he moved to the roll of his lower stomach. 

"You have a good sense for dad jokes," there was a smile in his voice as he curled a finger up under Venomous’ chin and lifted his face for a kiss. "Major turn on, you should add it to your Villinder." 

After the slow mixing of spit and sharing of tastes Venomous pulled back, "I had been meaning to delete that. No one looks like my type," he pressed his forehead to the dual texture of his partners "I've already found my match."

\--*

Art by Lovely Devil's Scrapbook on Twitter. 


End file.
